


Post-It Notes

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the little things that mattered, the little things you usually wouldn’t notice."</p>
<p>No spoilers, no angst, only yewnolia fluff, as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It Notes

It was the little things that mattered, the little things you usually wouldn’t notice. 

He held her hand during rough times, and spoke to her until she fell asleep. She believed in him, even when nobody else dared. Their bond was forged by mutual trust, and by feelings that did not need to be spoken. He looked out for her and promised to stay by her side no matter what. She looked out for him, and promised him her heart. Playful gestures were often unnoticed by the rest of their group, but they continued reaching out to each other little by little. A smile between friends was nothing to get excited about, right? Over the years, those gestures increased in both number and sentiment. Feelings that were solely fun between friends developed into more passionate and heated emotions. 

Yew would often leave post-it notes in Magnolia’s cookbooks. She had build up quite a collection during their travels, and Yew saw this as an opening to be honest with her. While Yew recognizes his weakness with verbal confrontation, he knows his strengths in written words. Poems and songs were composed and hidden in random sections of Magnolia’s cookbooks. The text was so cheesy it made Yew feel pride and embarrassment at the same time, but the smile on Magnolia’s face was worth every note. Although, not even he could have predicted what those innocent notes would lead to in the long run.

“I save them all.” Years passed, and he still continued this tease. At this point, it had almost become tradition. Tons of post-it notes were scattered around on the dinner table, and many of them were several years old.  
“There must be hundreds of them in here.” Yew could not believe she actually saved every single one. Magnolia picked one up, and started reading it out loud in the most melodramatic voice she possibly could. Yew immediately covered his face and lowered his gaze in shame.  
“My writing was so bad three years ago.”  
“This one’s from last week.” She set the note aside and moved Yew’s hands from his face to cup his cheeks. “-and they’re not bad!” Yew would have tried to prod her hands off his cheeks, had they not felt so perfect and warm. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head the best he could manage.

“Well, how would you feel if you wrote me hundreds of post-it notes and I kept them all?”  
“Exhausted!” She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his cheek. “But I really love them a lot.” He could tell. So many years had passed, but Yew still found it difficult to talk to women. Even if Magnolia had helped him come out of his asocial shell, there was a long way to go before he could hold a steady conversation without feeling nervous over what to say. However, there was one thing he came to accept very quickly, and that was how irresistible it was to hold Magnolia in his arms whenever she pulled him in for a hug. It was so difficult for him to start a hug, but it was even worse when he had to let go. She’d bonk him on the head once or twice, kind of like she was doing now.  
“Yew, you can let go of me now.”  
“I know.” He pulled her closer and let his free hand play with the white petals of the flower in her hair.  
“If you don’t let go, I can’t clean up this mess.”   
“What mess?” When he pulled back to look at the post-it notes, she placed one right on his lips and started to giggle. “Hey!” It all happened so fast. She picked up two more and placed them on his forehead.  
“Now you’re just asking for it!” He quickly gathered some in his hands and placed them on Magnolia’s cheeks. She did the same to him, and the fight raged on until all the post-it notes had been used. 

“You’ll regret sticking so many on me, because I can use them against you now!” He started to pull post-it notes off himself and got ready to stick them back on Magnolia. She grabbed onto his hands and tried to hold him back. Their struggle had left Magnolia with her back against the wall and nowhere to run.  
“I’m covered in your love, you win! I give up! You are the post-it note overlord and your writing is flawless!” She intended it to be a joke, but Yew took it somewhat more seriously than he intended. He relaxed his hands and let them fall to her hips before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. At least, that was the intention. He forgot the very first note Magnolia put on his lips, which stopped the kiss from ever happening. His face flushed red, and he felt as if any new attempt at establishing confidence or dominance when it came to women was long lost.  
“Here let me help you with that,” With one gentle movement, the note was removed, and a post-it note war had met its well deserved end.


End file.
